Driving Lessons
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Netto's first driving lesson! Laika and Enzan make poor Mejinsan teach Netto how to drive.


An eighteen year old Netto got into the driver's seat of Mejin's car. Mejin nervously got into the passenger seat and Netto placed his PET into the navigation slot so Rockman would make sure they couldn't get lost. Mejin cleared his throat and looked at the overly excited brunette, "Is this your first time driving?" he asked.

Netto shook his head, not taking his eyes off the road he was about to drive on. "Nah, Enzan and Laika have taught me in the parking lot across from Net Saviors HQ a few times."

Mejin eyed Netto carefully and sighed, "So you know where everything is?" he asked.

Netto nodded, "Yeup!" he said cheerfully.

Mejin sighed, "All right then, before we get on the road remember that there will be other people coming towards you and behind you. It's completely different then driving in a parking lot."

Netto rolled his eyes, "I know that, sheesh. The way Laika and Enzan went on about it you think I could forget?"

Mejin sighed, "All right, drive to the edge of the parking lot and put on the turn signal to go left."

Netto backed out of the parking space they were in rather well. He maneuvered the steering wheel so the tires evened out and he drove to the outlet of the parking lot pressing the turn signal so that the small green arrow started to blink left. 'He's not so bad,' Mejin thought, relaxing his grip on the arm rest a little. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.'

"Okay, now make sure no one is coming either way," Mejin instructed. Netto looked left and right then left again and Mejin nodded, "Okay, you can go."

Netto pulled out into the street and started to drive along the winding road. "Okay, make sure you're driving at the speed limit," Mejin said.

Netto looked at the speedometer and it said he was going 25 miles per hour. He nodded and kept on driving down the street.

Enzan and Laika watched the car leave the parking lot. "You know, I don't know who to feel sorrier for, Mejin or Rockman," Enzan mused.

"Probably, both," Laika said.

"Why?" Blues asked. "Netto-san isn't that bad of a driver."

Enzan shook his head, "No, but driving in a parking lot and driving on the road are two completely different things. I don't really think Netto realizes how different yet."

"Is that why you asked Mejin-san to teach him?" Searchman asked.

Laika nodded and they all watched the car turn left on a side street and disappear.

"Okay Netto, there's a car coming towards us. Just make sure you stay in the center of our half of the road," Mejin said calmly.

Netto eyed the car and unconsciously turned the steering wheel to the right. Mejin saw him doing this, "You're fine Netto-kun, just stay…"

The car whooshed past them and Netto almost swerved into the ditch on the side of the road. "LEFT NETTO-KUN!" Mejin roared.

Netto veered sharply to the left and evened out the car. "Heh… whoops…" Netto said sheepishly.

"Oh god…" Rockman said weakly inside his PET.

Mejin was clutching the arm rest for dear life. He cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair to try and regain some composure. "N-no… it's okay, just… stay on the road please," he said in a pleading voice.

"Right," Netto said. Mejin blanched and Netto looked at him, "Relax Mejin-san, I was just kidding, I know to stay on the road."

"No need for formalities…" Mejin said out of pure habit.

Netto rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back on the road. "Okay, there's a stop light up ahead, so get ready to…"

"It's still green," Netto said. It turned yellow, "Heh, I can make it…"

"Netto-kun, don't!" Rockman yelled but Netto had already sped up the car. They passed through the stop light at a legal speed limit and before it had turned red but Rockman and Mejin had both shut their eyes real tight so they didn't see.

"Will you two relax?" Netto said exasperatedly. "It's not like I'm a bad driver you know."

"Netto-kun, video games and real life are different," Rockman said as calmly as he could.

Netto smirked, "Since when?" he asked.

Mejin looked at Netto with an almost scared look on his face. Netto looked back at him then looked at the road, "I'm joking!" he said. "My god, what did Enzan and Laika tell you when they asked you to teach me?"

"Well, it was more," Mejin cleared his throat and tried to pry his grip from the arm rest. "It was more of what they didn't tell me."

"Mejin-san, may I point out that I've been in almost 5 car accidents with you at the wheel, so I don't think you're one to talk," Netto said while slowing down at a stop sign.

"Hey, those were on missions," Mejin pointed out. "When we're being chased by Net Terrorists I don't think you really think about weather there is a stop sign or not."

Netto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Mejin took another deep breath and let go of the arm rest completely. "Okay, why don't you turn around and we can go back to Sci-Labs."

Netto gave him a grin, "What, you can't teach me to drive on the freeway yet?" he asked maliciously.

"Netto-kun, this is your first time driving in traffic!" Rockman yelled. "You almost ran us off the road when another car came towards us."

"But it would be easier getting back to Sci-Labs by taking the express lane back to main street and getting on 5th from there," Netto pointed out.

Mejin gave him and odd look, "Since when do you know your way around here."

"Enzan is the worst navigator ever," Netto said simply.

Mejin raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Well, it's only like… a minute on the freeway, please?" Netto asked.

"You don't know how to merge," Mejin said.

"Sure I do, keep an eye out for all traffic and accelerate to the speed limit of the freeway then join the flow of cars. I had to read the instruction manual to get my license," Netto said.

Mejin shut his eyes, "All right," he heard himself say.

"Yes!" Netto cheered.

"Um, can I get out?" Rockman asked.

Netto grinned and pulled onto the freeway ramp. He accelerated and pulled into the flow of traffic perfectly. Mejin looked at him with an odd expression on his face. "What?" Netto asked.

"How come you can drive on the freeway so well your first time in a car yet you freaked out when another car came out way?" Mejin asked.

"Well, first of all," Netto said pulling to the right so he could pass a slower car. "I freaked out cause you yelled at me," he pointed out. "Second of all, I'm not a bad driver. Enzan and Laika both knew that when they started teaching me. Did you know that before they give you your license they make you take a virtual reality test drive?"

"They do?" Mejin asked.

Netto nodded, "Yeah," he pulled out of the traffic line and started to slow down on the exit ramp. "I passed mine with flying colors."

"Laika-san and Enzan-san didn't want to teach Netto-kun because they thought that he wouldn't quite be ready to be on the road with real cars," Rockman said quietly so that only Mejin could hear. Netto was too busy pulling onto the main street.

"They were right," Mejin said putting his head in his hands.

Rockman laughed nervously. "Netto-kun is actually a good driver; he was just a little too cocky at first. Laika-san and Enzan-san knew that was going to happen."

"I heard that," Netto said huffily.

"Fine, fine," Mejin said slowly feeling his heart rate turn back to normal. "Just make sure we get back to Sci Labs."

Netto grinned and pulled into the parking lot. He pulled the car into Mejin's driving space and accidentally set the car into reverse. The car jerked backwards and Netto slammed his foot on the brake. "Oops," he said sheepishly and placed the car into park.

Mejin got out of the car shaking. Netto got out, stretched then took his PET out of the car. "Well, how was that?" he asked.

"Fine!" Mejin said. "Next time though, your friends are teaching you."

Rockman giggled and Netto crossed his arms huffily. They all walked into Sci Labs and Mejin went into the next room to make himself a nice calming cup of tea. Enzan and Laika came to greet Netto, "Well?" Enzan asked.

"I did fine," Netto said.

"He did exactly what you told him he would," Rockman laughed.

"So you did freak out at first," Enzan smirked.

"No," Netto said quickly and blushed.

Rockman laughed, "Yes he did. But like you guys said, he picked up pretty quickly."

Laika nodded, "Well, glad that's over with."

"You weren't even in the car with him!" Mejin yelled from the room over.

Rockman burst out laughing and Enzan rolled his eyes. Mejin came into the room with his tea. "Next time, you teach him," he said and went upstairs to his office.

Enzan sighed, "Okay, let's get back to HQ. Manabe called while you were out. There's an impending virus attack on the bank."

The three walked out of sci labs, "So, can I drive?" Netto asked.

"NO!" Enzan, Laika, Rockman, Blues and Searchman all said at once.

Netto crossed his arms and glared at them. "Why? I'm a good driver!" he protested.

Enzan and Laika put their hands on Netto shoulders and shoved him into the back seat. "Netto, it will be a long time before I ride in a car when you are driving, good driver or no."

"I second that," Laika said dryly getting into the drivers seat.

Enzan walked over to the other side and got in the passenger's seat. "You're mean," Netto said sulkily.

"Netto, it's not because you're a bad driver," Laika said while starting the car. "It's that the very idea of you in control of a two ton piece of metal is terrifying."

Rockman sniggered as Laika pulled out of the parking lot. "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Netto asked.

"Exactly what I said," Laika retorted and drove off down the street.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Warning: Some scenarios taken from real life X3 I just got my Temps and had my very first driving lesson last week :3 I didn't do too bad... but I still managed to scare the hell out of my mom. This fic is for Sketch, hope you like :3


End file.
